Lost Connection
by moonfan4eva
Summary: Kk, well Raven has a long lost sister. Read and Review. Rated k  for a minor suicide threat. My OC will either be with Robin or BB. tell me what you think.


**Lost Connection**

_**WARNING**__**: THIS MAY BE HORRIBLE! FIRST TEEN TITANS FANFICTION! REALLY SORRY! TELL ME HOW IT IS IN A REVIEW. SORRY FOR ANY OOCness. I'M GONNA DO THE DISCLAIMER THINGA MAJIG.**_

_**Summer: Psst! Peeps on the screen! Moonfan4eva is sleeping so she told me to do this for her.**_

_**Moonfan4eva: *muffled scream***_

_**Summer: Okay, I lied! I gagged her! Sheesh, I just wanted to do this.**_

_**Random person in crowd: (yells) WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST ASK HER?**_

_**Summer: hmmm. Thanks random person I'll do that next time! Anyways, Moonfan4eva doesn't own anything but me and the plot! Peace peeps! (Leaves stage)**_

_**Different random person: let's go.**_

_**Moonfan4eva: (screams) WHAT ABOUT ME? *sighs* on with the story.**_

(STARFIRE'S P.O.V)

I was flying around the tower out of boredness and saw a small lump on the shore of the beach. I quickly flew into the tower. "Friend Robin, there is something on the beach of the ocean." Robin sighed, "Star, it's called the shore. And I'll be down in a second." I nodded and flew back to the 'shore'. And waited, finally, friend Robin came out. He motioned to the small lump, "Star, is this what you were talking about?" I nodded, "Take a better look." He said. And so I did. It was a new friend! She was; what was it..? Oh, yeah, petite with golden blonde hair that was wavy-ish that ended at her mid-back, she was clutching a soaking wet teddy bear, and her eyes squeezed shut. She was thin and bony, "Friend Robin who is this?" I asked Robin shrugged, "I don't know, Star. But how an eight year old girl ended up here, that's crazy." "What is this crazy you speak of?" I asked sighing he said, "Just carry her inside; Star."

(LITTLE GIRLS P.O.V {SORRY IF THIS BOTHERS YOU, I GOT BORED OF THE OTHER P.O.V})

I woke up on a long circular couch, my hair partially covering my face. I saw 5 very odd people staring at me, one was oddly familiar, and I relaxed a bit when I saw her. "W-w-where's my mommy and sissy?" I asked. They just stared at me. "Where's my mommy and sissy?" I demanded loudly. The boy with green skin said, "Shh!" I glared at him. "LA, LA, LA, LA, LA!" I shouted. He groaned. "Please be quiet!" "Yes," I said sarcastically, "You should always listen to a stranger with green skin and elf ears! Everything goes just fine!" he groaned again. Then the guy wearing a mask, who also looked like a traffic light, asked, "Who are you?" I glared at him and said, "Oh, look, it's the traffic light! They need you on the street down there. And I'm not telling any of you my name." then I started yelling, my mind already setting on 'Tantrum Mode'. "I WANT MOMMY AND SISSY! I WANT MY MOMMY AND SISSY! I WANT MY MOMMY! I WANT MY SISSY!" the strangers covered their ears, kneeling. "I WANT MY MOMMY! I WANT MY SISSY!" I yelled again banging my fists on the couch. I continued until I yelled, and cried, myself to sleep. My thumb in my mouth, hair covering half my face and I was curled up in a ball.

A few hours later, I felt someone try to pick me up. My eyes shot open, I sat up as if I had been electrocuted. The person carrying me was a half robot half human. Taking my thumb out of my mouth I said in a deathly calm voice, "Let me down, now." "No." I glared at him my thumb hovering by my mouth, "Don't touch me. Let me down." I said in the same tone. Still, the same reply. "No." my temper flared, "Look Mr. half-this-half-that, let me down now, and I won't get revenge on Mr. Traffic light." I hissed. He sighed, and let me down. I ran not looking back, "SUCKERS!" I yelled as I ran to the elevator I turned seeing the full group and I yelled, "YOU CAN'T STOP MY DECICSIONS! IT'S MY LIFE!" As soon as the elevator opened I ran to the edge of the tower, I looked back. They weren't there. I looked back to the edge and whispered, "Good-bye life. Hello mommy." Spreading my arms I squeezed my eyes shut and lifted my head. I leaned forward and I was falling.

_**OKAY THAT'S IT. JK! (JUST KIDDING) IT'S NOT THE END. ON WITH THE STORY!**_

(STILL LITTLE GIRLS P.O.V)

I was so scared I fainted, I felt myself hit something hard and I blacked out, hopefully for good. I saw a blurry scene around me. Soon it became clearer. It was a meadow with a peaceful waterfall, the water flowing into a gentle pond. The meadow itself was covered in trees and flowers; honeysuckles grew on vines around trees violets covered most of the soft grass. Soon, I saw…. "Mommy?" I whispered. The woman nodded, confirming her identity. "Am… Am I dead?" I asked, "No. I have only delayed your time." "So, I will be dead?" "In a few years." "How many?" "Oh, 45 or 50 years." She said. "No, I want to be here, with you. And Rae Ray too." (P.S- it wouldn't let me put Rae twice so, live with it.) "Summer, I want you here, I really do. But everyone would be sad if you died. Including your sister." "Everyone? W-w-who's everyone? Where's Rae Ray?" as I said the words the beautiful scene faded. "Mommy! Mommy wait!" I sobbed. "Mommy! Mommy! Wait! Mommy! Take me with you! Mommy!"I cried myself to sleep, moaning for my mother to come back and to ask her were my sister was.

I heard someone say, "Her pulse it's beating!" Without opening my eyes I said, "No, it's stopped." I opened my eyes, it was sunset, and I was on the shore of the beach. The oddly familiar girl gave me a bone crushing hug. "Um, if you don't want me to die, you should let go." I managed to choke out. She immediately let go and said, "Sorry." "S'okay. So what are you guys doing here?"__"Well, gee." Said Mr. Elf, "Not trying to help you or anything." I sighed and stood up, "I'm fine. You can go now." I lied. The truth was I was trying not to collapse and faint or cry my eyes out. They all eyed me suspiciously. "You can go now." I reminded them. They all walked away except for a girl with purple hair and indigo eyes. Finally I said, "You look very familiar to me, do you know why?" She shrugged and said. "I don't know. And I was about to ask you the exact same thing." I giggled. "Can I play with you in your room?" I asked. She smiled and nodded. "Yes." I jumped up and down. "Yay!" I squealed.

"Wow! So cool! No yellow! Just black and blue!" I said happily, entering her room. "Yea, I don't like bright neon colors." "Neither do I." I said. She smiled. "I'm Raven." That name was oddly familiar to me. "Summer." I said. Then I added quickly, "Don't tell any of _them_ my name, please!" I begged; she shrugged. "Sure."

(BEAST BOYS P.O.V)

I was walking to Ravens room to ask her where the little girl was when I froze. "Please!" I heard the little girl say. "Sure." Raven said. "Raven?" I asked hesitantly knocking on her door. "What, Beast Boy?" she asked. Her door opened, I saw the little girl yelp and scramble to hide. "Robin wants you and uhh, the little girl." Raven sighed, "Okay, come on." She said waving to the little girl.

Raven and the little girl appeared in the living room. "So…" I said, "how 'bout those Mets?" the little girl rolled her eyes.

(SUMMERS P.O.V)

"So…" Mr. Elf said, "how 'bout those Mets?" I rolled my eyes. I clutched my teddy bear I forgot I had, "So, what's up?" I asked. Mr. Elf coughed; I threw a pillow at him. "Shut _up_." I hissed. He humphed and was silent, and then Mr. Traffic light said, "Who are you?" I humphed and said, "I already _told _you! I'm not telling you _my_ name!" they all sighed except for Raven. Then I added suspiciously, "Why should I tell you?" my voice was practically dripping wit venom and suspiciousness. "Because!" Mr. Elf said exasperated, "we're trying to help you!" "I don't need help, or want help." I said simply. "Why?" That's when I exploded, "WHY? WHY? BECAUSE, I. DON'T. WANT. HELP. FROM. ANYONE!" I shouted; everyone, including Raven, froze. "Now," I said, "if that's all, I shall be going with Raven to her room." I said, turning to Raven (I said this in a super sweet voice), "Raven, can we go now?" she nodded, I grabbed her hand and skipped up to her room. Half way out of the living room, I looked out over my shoulder and glared at them. Once we got to her room, I said, "Okay, I need a way out of this place! It's driving me nuts!" "Oookay….? How is it driving you nuts?" she asked. "There's an elf-ish thing wit green skin!" I cried. "Never mind then." I made a face that said, 'See?'

"Ummm, I know!" Raven said after a few minutes of thinking. "What?" I asked. "You sneak out while everyone's sleeping!" I high fived her. "Awesome!" I said. Little did we know, Mr. Traffic light was listening to our every word.

While everyone was sleeping I snuck out of Ravens room and silently ran down to the elevator. Someone grabbed my wrist, I whirled around seeing, "Coming to do your night job? Because I hear there was an accident on I-34." I said sweetly. He glared at me through his mask. I wiggled my wrist out of his embrace and said harshly, "Why can't you just accept I don't want help?" "Because, I know…" he was cut off by me kicking his shin and running towards the elevator, I waved sweetly, "Have fun, suckers!" I ran out of the elevator and into the night.

_**SO? HOW WAS IT? GOOD? HORRIBLE? SO BAD YOU FELT LIKE COMMITING SUICIDE? WELL, DON'T DO THAT, I DON'T WANT TO BE SUED. WELL REVIEW ITS THAT BUTTON RIGHT DOWN THERE. I APOLIGIZE FOR ANY GRAMMAR MISTAKES AND ANY OOCness. WELL, NOTHING ELSE TO SAY EXCEPT PEACE OUT! – MOONFAN4EVA**_


End file.
